twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Callahan
Abilities Victoria has developed the capability to manipulate shadows, in particular her own. She can extend it to varying degrees, stretching it to within the range of an average city block, albeit through much physical exhaustion. It shadow cannot surpass her width despite the exceptional distance it can travel. In this manner, if she is able to reach whoever her target is, linking their shadows together. She is able to force them to mimic her actions temporarily. If she attempts to will her shadow to kill the individual, she will be rendered unconscious as a result in lieu of suicide. An alternate usage of her power allows Victoria to control shadows from other sources, even manifesting a single physical form for a short duration. In addition, when using this ability she can turn herself into a silhouette, making her difficult to locate or attack. This is of considerable strain, both to her mental and physical condition, and will quickly weaker her if overused. Victoria also has all the other abilities that a vampire might have but because she hasn't been infected for that long. She is still trying to get a handle on them. Biological Profile Appearance Victoria stands at about five foot nine and has a thin yet curvy body figure. She has long auburn red hair that frames her face well and gives her green eyes even more depth and shine. She likes to keep her body in a trim condition. So she can be ready for anything and carry out her job to the best of her abilities. Victoria also has a small tattoo on her right shoulder blade. It seems to be some kind of symbol that she claims protects her soul. From the sinful things she carries out in someone else's name. Personal Belongings A Blackberry phone which can only receive one number, A sliver necklace which has a sliver heart shaped pendant on it and a desert eagle.50 which she carries with her at all times in her small red handbag. Personality There are many sides that have made Victoria who she is. The once free and out going student that was up for anything. The intelligent teachers pet who had a bright future in the field she wanted to be in. All these sides have joined together and have formed a confident, intelligent and resourceful young women who she is today. She doesn't take shit from anyone and if you cross her then be prepared to be in a world of hurt. But underneath all that, the core of who she is lies a scared, self loathing person who hates her life and what she has become. History Born into a middle class family Victoria didn't really have it easy growing up. She wanted to do things and she wanted to get things that were quite frankly out of her families reach. But they always managed to have food on the table and a roof over their heads. Even thought at times that roof was crawling with rats, cockroaches and any other insects or creature you can think off. In her mid-teens Victoria got the chance to go to collage. One of the local collages was offering a scholarship to the under privileged. Hundreds upon hundreds applied for the scholarship and the competition was hard. Very hard and at one time it looked like Victoria wasn't going to get it. But one day that phone call came and she was given the good news that she had been accepted. This was the big chance that Victoria had been looking for all her life and after saying good bye to her parents and her younger brother she packed up her things and headed off to attend collage. It was while she was in collage and in her early twenties that the world changed. Many of her friends had changed and some remained the same old people they started out to be.At first Victoria thought she was part of the latter group and that she had remain under changed by the great shift and she just carried on her work and education. But one night while walking back to her dorm from a study group. She came over all light headed and funny and something happened that scared and shocked her. As the odd feeling occurred. A dark shadowy tentacle formed right in front of her and seemed to be under her control some how. After the feeling had passed the shadow tentacle faded back to where it came from. And Victoria ran back to her dorm scared and confused. As time when by this feeling seemed to come over her more frequently. Every time it happened however Victoria seemed to learn to control it more and more and after a while. She managed to get a good control over it and she even managed to form things. Other than tentacles from the shadows themselves. By now there had been meta humans and other people with powers popping up all over the place. Even some of her friends in collage had formed some kind of power or another. But unlike others Victoria wanted to keep her power a secret and carry on her life as normally as she could. At the age of twenty four and just after a friends birthday party. Victoria's life changed rather dramatically. While taking a short cut back to her dorm, Victoria was attacked by some kind of creature. A humanoid creature that bit into her neck and seem to drink her blood. Before she could even work out what was going on. Victoria passed out and woke up eight hours later feeling...well like shit and it wasn't just a hang over. Her skin seemed to burn in the skin light and her eyes seemed to be very sensitive. She barely managed to make it back to her dorm that day and when she did Victoria just wanted to sleep and miss all her classes for the day. Upon waking up late at night Victoria found that she was thirsty and hungry. But no matter how much she drank and eat it didn't seem to help at all and she just found herself growing more and more hungry and thirsty. That's when everything went black for Victoria and she woke up an hour or so later covered in her dead room mate’s blood. As panic and fear set in, Victoria found herself running out into the night leaving everything she ever had and knew behind. Once she stopped running she found herself in an alleyway where she collapsed against a wall to gather her breath and her thoughts. As she calmed down Victoria when through her pockets to see what she had at hand. But she found nothing expect for a business card with the name after life on it and a cell phone number. With no money what so ever Victoria reserved the charges and called the cell phone number on the card. A female voice answered the call and simply said to go to an address where she would find help. Having nothing left to lost, Victoria went to the address and met the female on the phone that turned out to be a women named Miranda Ramsay. For whatever reason the women helped Victoria out and gave her a job and a new apartment. She even promised a cure to Victoria's condition. But she will only hand it over when she feels that Victoria has proved herself worthy. So now Victoria takes care of certain things which has seen her become even more of a monster. But she doesn't care as long as she gets a cure to what she has become. Victoria is willing to do whatever it takes to get whatever remains of her former life. Relationships Allies Miranda Ramsay, Boss and Sire Enemies Miranda Ramsay, Bitch who won't cure her Time Line Your character's timeline Trivia Any little bit of info you would like to add, like a few quotes, your character's strengths/weakness, likes/dislikes. This is more up to you. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Infected